Antara Garis Tipis
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat, namun tidak pernah berhasil untuk benar-benar menjadi sahabat. "...menembakku. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke menunggu Hinata, "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" ia mengulanginya lagi dan menuntut gadis itu lagi. AU. RnR? Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Ia merapikan kerah dan dasinya—sempurna.

"Apa sih yang dia lakukan?" katanya ketika menoleh pada jendela kamar yang terbuka, melihat dengan alis mengangkat penghuni sebelah rumah begitu sibuk dan mondar-mandir.

Setelah memakai kaos kaki, ia berjalan mendekat jendela kamarnya dan mengetuk jendela kamar rumah sebelah yang berdekatan. Ia, dengan tatapan menuntut, berkata untuk dibukaan kala orang yang ia lihat sibuk di dalam melihatnya agak terkejut.

Srak!—jendela terbuka.

"Sudah rapi sekali. Aku bahkan belum berganti pakaian," kata orang itu memeluk kardus berukuran sedang.

"Ada rapat pengurus OSIS untuk festival musim gugur. Hei, minggir!"

"S-Sasuke, aku sedang repot!" walau berkata menentang juga, orang itu tetap menyingkir dari jendela.

Dengan satu hentakan, Sasuke sudah ada di rumah sebelah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar mungil yang terlihat berantakan dan agak penuh dengan kardus. Ia menyingkirkan kardus yang menghalangi jalannya dengan sesekali menendang kardus yang kosong—"Hati-hati!" atau menggesernya perlahan ketika pemiliknya mengomel agar ia bisa duduk di atas ranjang.

Sasuke mengintip salah satu kardus yang ada di dekatnya dan melihat beberapa coklat yang biasa di sembunyikan orang itu dan menggeleng heran dengan kebiasaan aneh itu.

"Aku mungkin agak lama membereskan ini," kata orang itu sambil meletakan kardus yang tadi dipelukan ke meja sedangkan ia diam-diam menyelipkan dua batang coklat yang tadi ke saku celananya, "Jadi, bisa tolong katakan pada _Sensei_ kalau aku telat? Sasuke?"

Sasuke meng-hem-kan lalu matanya berkeliling, "Memang kau mau ngapain, Hinata? Seperti mau pindah saja." Ia sedang mencari sesuatu hal aneh yang biasa disembunyikan sahabatnya.

"Memang."

Saat itu, ia tidak tahu apa artinya. Rasanya sangat tipis; antara ancaman kekosongan atau kemarahan. Itu tipis rasanya.

.

**Antara Garis Tipis by Mei Anna AiHina**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Based on Reply 1997/1994 Korean drama**

**AU, drama detected, semi-M for condition, OOC, misstypo, etc**

_Hope you like ^_^_

_**Bab 1: **__Tempat dan Hati yang Berpindah_

.

.

.

Hinata tersandung kotak dan mengaduh. Ia berharap bisa segera menyingkirkan kardus-kardus ini segera kalau saja sahabatnya itu tidak bersikap kekanakan dan tidur-tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke, "Bukankah kau bilang ada rapat? Kenapa tidak pergi sekarang?"

Niatnya sih tidak ingin mengusir, tapi dari suara yang ia keluarkan memang terkesan mengusir, lagipula ia sedang repot dengan segala hal ini. Semua berawal dari seminggu yang lalu, ketika kakak sepupunya menikah dan pindah dari rumah dan ayahnya bertemu teman lama. Ayah ditawari untuk pindah rumah saja dan ayah setuju untuk membeli rumah baru yang pas untuk mereka; ayahnya, ia dan adiknya. Dan ia begitu terkejut ketika tadi malam ayah berkata akan pindah dan mereka harus selesai lusa karena rumah sudah dibeli pemilik baru. Tentu ia kesal karena begitu terburu-buru, tapi ia tahu ayah pasti berpikir panjang untuk kesejahteraan mereka. Lagipula, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk mereka bertiga.

Dan saat melihat Sasuke seperti ini, ia seperti melihat refleksi dirinya kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan perasaan ayahnya dan segala kenangan di rumah ini yang kadang membuat ayahnya sedih.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang memunggunginya sedang berpura-pura tidur, biasanya itu dilakukan Sasuke untuk membuat kakak sepupunya, Neji, dulu yang memergoki Sasuke, kesal hingga berteriak untuk tidak lagi menyelinap ke kamarnya. Tapi sekarang, ia tahu ada sesuatu.

"Sasuke?" dan bukan kebiasaan Sasuke tidak menyahut panggilannya. Apa Sasuke marah karena ia tidak memberitahu terlebih dulu? "Baik, aku minta maaf karena tidak bilang lebih awal. K-kau tahu, aku … tidak bermaksud," dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak merespon. Dan sungguh, ia tidak biasa didiamkan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Rasanya asing. Entah mengapa, itu membuatnya ingin sekali-kali cengeng. Ia tidak pernah cengeng atau menangis. Dan sebenarnya, ini hanya masalah kecil. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"S-Sasuke?"

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan dan sikap Sasuke, ia menghampiri ranjangnya yang ditiduri Sasuke dengan susah payah karena harus melewati kardus-kardus. Ketika ia sudah di sana dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, ia menggoncangkan Sasuke pelan, "Sasuke?"

Napas itu begitu teratur dengan mata terpejam. Hinata berpikir ia sangat konyol. Berpikir kalau Sasuke marah (benar-benar) padanya adalah hal yang aneh. Itu jarang terjadi, yah yang ia tahu mereka selalu bisa membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka baik-baik saja; walau terkadang Sasuke berbuat hal yang mengesalkan ia bisa memaklumi. Jadi, mungkin Sasuke juga bisa.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir," kata Hinata pada Sasuke yang tertidur. Ia lega sekarang. Ia pun segera menarik selimut yang sebelumnya sudah ia lipat untuk menyelimuti Sasuke. Masih ada waktu sejam sebelum sekolah dan ia akan membiarkan Sasuke tidur lagi diranjangnya. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah itu lalu tersenyum, "Segera maafkan aku ya?"

Setelah Hinata meninggalkan kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan makanan, ia tidak tahu seseorang dikamarnya membuka mata dari tidur yang tidak benar-benar nyata.

…

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Kak."

Baru saja adiknya, Hanabi, berkata demikian setelah ia berganti pakaian ia tersandung kardus lagi. Ia mau mengeluh siapa yang meletakan benda itu ditengah jalan, tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan berguna karena keadaan mereka memang seperti ini.

Selagi ia mengelus tulang keringnya, Hanabi mendahuluinya ke ruang makan dengan menyapa ayah mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia juga menyapa ayahnya yang sepertinya baru tiba setelah memindahkan barang ke rumah baru mereka dengan di cicil sedikit-sedikit.

"Apa aku tidak masuk sekolah saja hari ini untuk membantu Ayah? Hari ini tidak ada ulangan juga," tawar Hinata setelah duduk di meja makan.

Ayah menggeleng, "Tinggal sedikit, sisanya akan ayah serahkan pada agen pindahan. Oh iya, Neji menelpon kalau istrinya hamil."

"Serius? Aku akan mampir nanti ke apartemen," kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya, tidak perlu. Nanti malam mereka akan datang."

Tiba-tiba suara dibelakangnya menyapa, "Pagi Paman." Dan ia melihat Sasuke dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan baju serta dasi juga tidak luput dari kusut. Sasuke membungkuk sedikit pada ayah dan meminta Hinata untuk bergeser ke kursi sebelah dan ia memberikan itu; seperti kebiasaan mereka.

"Dasar Bocah Nakal! Kau masuk dari jendela lagi ya? Beruntung kau Neji tidak ada."

"Tadi, ada apa dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke begitu saja.

Dari ujung meja, Hanabi menyahut, "Istrinya hamil. Wah … aku tidak menyangka untuk kedua kalinya dia mendahuluimu, Kak—Duh! Ayah!"

"Macam-macam saja," kata ayah setelah memukul Hanabi pelan dikepala dengan sendok.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat itu dan—apalagi? Sasuke memerah? Ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti ya?

"Aku masih tujuh belas!" ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke meliriknya sekilas saat mengatakan itu. "Dasar Bocah!"

Hanabi terlihat tidak ingin kalah, "Kau juga masih BOCAH!—"

"Ya! Ya! Kalian berdua Bocah Nakal! Cepat makan!" perintah ayah dengan tegas.

Dengan pelan, mereka berdua berkata, "Hai'…."

…

"Memang tidak apa-apa tidak ikut rapat OSIS?"

Sasuke hanya berguman tidak jelas ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Hinata pikir Sasuke sudah memaafkannya, tapi sepertinya masih sedikit. Ia akan mencoba merayu.

"Masih marah?"

"Tergantung," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh padanya ketika ia berbicara tadi.

"Mau aku traktir? Ada cafe baru di dekat supermark—"

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba yang otomatis membuatnya juga berhenti. Sasuke menatapnya sengit hingga ia meringis. _Salah ngomong ya?_

"Mau menyogokku ya? Jangan harap Nona Hyuuga!" Sasuke kembali berjalan dan ia tertatih-tatih mengikuti.

Duh, bagaimana ini? "Kok masih marah sih? Tadi kan sudah kujelaskan."

"Bodo'!"

Rasanya Hinata ingin meneriaki wajah itu, tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Lagipula, kenapa hari ini Sasuke begitu kekanakan sih?

"Kau tahu? K-kau harus memaafkanku sekarang," ia harap suaranya baik-baik saja. "Ketika aku marah padamu, aku selalu memaafkanmu begitu cepat. D-dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini!" rasanya aneh ketika matanya panas. Apa apa dengannya?

"Karena kau memang diciptakan untuk bersabar padaku. Dan aku … tidak," jawab Sasuke pelan pada kalimat terakhir tanpa melihat kearahnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

Dengan mendesis pelan ia berkata sesuatu sebelum berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke, "Egois."

Pertengkaran dalam persahabatan mereka tidak pernah seperti ini. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan, mereka selalu bisa mengakhiri dengan perdamaian, tidak pernah meninggalkan masalah dibelakang. Dan itulah pertama kalinya ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ini hanya karena masalah pindah rumah.

Matanya masih panas, namun ia tidak sadar kalau itu akan meneteskan air. Tadinya ia pikir ia menangis, namun ternyata gerimis. Ayah memang sudah memperingatinya, tapi ia lupa tadi, sehingga ia terpaksa akan hujan-hujanan. Sudah berapa coba kekesalannya bila dijadikan suhu dan diukur termometer? Sudah soal Sasuke dan sekarang hujan.

Tadinya ia yang merasa air hujan menitik di kepala dan pundaknya, tiba-tiba hilang dengan bayangan dikakinya menggelap.

"Kita bisa berbaikan?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya dengan mereka dibawah naungan payung yang sama. Hinata merengut sebal.

"Aku sudah maafin kok. Jadi, bisa kita baikan lagi? Ayolah Hinata!" Sasuke mencoba merayunya padahal ia masih sebal, tapi tetap saja ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Kapan kau akan mengundangku dan Itachi ke pesta pindahanmu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba membangun suasana mereka lagi sedangkan ia hanya mengangguk, pura-pura sebal. "Ya ampun! Masih marah? Ayo Hinata, senyum! Apa aku harus salto hanya memakai boxer(*) agar kau memaafkanku?"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum geli.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," Sasuke menggeleng seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

"Ya, jangan coba-coba lakukan," sahut Hinata juga membayangkan hal itu dengan tawa.

"Jangan dibayangkan!"

"Hmp … m-maaf."

Dan mereka berjalan ke sekolah bersama di bawah payung yang sama. Seperti masa sebelumnya dan sebelumnya. Pertemuan mereka di rumah yang bersebelahan, pertengkaran mereka yang berujung senyum kekanakan, persahabatan mereka yang sudah sangat lama. Perasaan-perasaan baru kian lama kian berkembang juga dan hanya baru satu pasang mata diantara mereka yang tersadar apa namanya. Satu pasang mata yang merindu untuk menatap perubahan diantara mereka.

…

"Uhuk!"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari menatap sesuatu di sampingnya ketika seseorang berdehem padanya. Ia begitu terkejut dan menegang saat mengetahui itu adalah Tsunade-_sensei_, Kepala Sekolah, menyapanya. Ia segera membungkuk dan membalas sapaan itu.

"Nah, Uchiha-san, kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatmu dirapat?"

_Sial_, gerutunya dalam hati. Mau bicara apa dia? Masa ia bilang ia tadi malas setelah mendengar Hinata akan pindah yang berarti mereka harus berjauhan. Padahal tinggal berdekatan cukup sulit baginya bergerak, tapi ketika diberi kenyataan kalau Hinata akan tinggal jauh ia makin merasa sulit. Tidak mungkin ia berkata seperti itu 'kan? Apa yang nanti Kepala Sekolah pikirkan?

"Ehm … sebenarnya—"

"_Sensei_," Hinata yang ada di sampingnya menyela, "Maaf sebelumnya. Apa bagian Kesiswaan sudah memberi tahu Anda kalau saya pindah rumah dan saya izin telat?"

Tsunade-_sensei_ hanya menatap Hinata. Ia kira orang penting seperti itu tidak akan mengurusi hal-hal seperti Hinata.

"Sasuke membantu saya. Maaf untuk kealfaan Sasuke," kata Hinata membungkuk sedikit.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke bernapas lega.

"Tapi, Uchiha-san, kau harus ikut saya ke kantor. Ada masalah tentang festival yang harus dibicarakan dengan kau sebagai perwakilan."

"Baik."

Tsunade-_sensei _berjalan di depannya. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak bisa mengantar Hinata sampai kelas.

"Kau jalan duluan sana," katanya.

"Sebentar."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin Hinata katakan, tapi kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba saat Hinata berjinjit, meraih sebelah bahunya dan mendekatkan wajah itu kesamping wajahnya, "Kau. Harus—" napas itu menerpa telinganya, pipinya, anak rambut itu, suara itu. Semuanya menggelitik wajahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa fokus. Dan setelah bisikan itu berakhir, ia bingung.

Apa itu … tadi?

"Oke? Awas kalau kabur ya! Dah!"

Hinata melambai dengan senyum yang sama dan berjalan pergi. Ia tahu itu biasa—Sial! Ini bukan yang biasa, efeknya selalu tidak biasa! Memang sudah berapa lama sih mereka bersahabat?

Ia memegang dadanya_. Sialan, itu sangat keras!_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah?"

"Ya, iya!" Ia cukup terkejut ada seorang teman sekelas, Sakura, yang juga anggota OSIS sudah di depannya.

"Ayo kita kesana bersama."

Sasuke hanya mengiyakan, ia masih terasa mengambang. Terapi syok ini benar-benar deh, ia tidak tahu Hinata bisa melakukan ini. Ia tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka.

…

"Aku tidak menyangka!"

Ketika ia datang, beberapa teman sekelasnya telah bergerumul di meja barisan depan dan membicarakan sesuatu. Karena ramai, Hinata jadi tertarik ingin tahu. Ia menyapa semuanya dan bertanya ada apa. Teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang bernama Ino berbaik hati menunjukan _manga_ yang lagi _hot-hot_-nya, _**Naruto**_.

"Sasuke berpihak ke Konoha lagi. Dia udah balik lagi! _Oh My_!"

Memang Sasuke kemana saja sampai mereka heboh gitu? _Dasar Otaku_, Hinata menggeleng heran.

Hinata menuju mejanya yang ada di paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia mengeluarkan novel yang dibelikan Itachi, kakak Sasuke, belum sempat ia baca kemarin dan ingin ia baca sekarang. Kak Itachi membelikannya begitu banyak novel kemarin, kata Sasuke yang membawa buku itu padanya semua adalah diskon, tapi ia tahu beberapa buku yang sekarang ia baca adalah _Best Seller_. Tapi ia tidak mendebat Sasuke lebih lanjut, ia menerimanya dengan berterima kasih. Itu lumayan untuk koleksi novelnya yang sudah dua rak buku.

Ketika ia sedang membaca, ia mendengar teman-teman yang tadi membicarakan manga berbisik-bisik.

"_Lihat-lihat! Bukankah Sasuke-kun mirip Sasuke?"_

"_Hum-hum! Dan lihat mereka. Bukankah Sakura di __**Naruto**__ juga menyukai Sasuke? Apa mungkin mereka—"_

"_Tidak. Lihat tuh!"_

Hinata merasakan pergeseran di kursinya dan menatap Sasuke yang baru datang dengan bingung.

"Geser sedikit," kata Sasuke seenaknya.

"A-aku sedang baca, Sasuke," tapi walau berkata menolak, ia tetap menggeser kursinya sedikit untuk Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin baca buku yang ak—Itachi dan pacarnya belikan untukmu."

"_Nah, Sasuke yang ini sudah menyukai orang lain," _teman sekelasnya kembali berbisik.

"_Mereka bersahabat."_

"_Benarkah? Kok aku ragu."_

"Memang sudah selesai urusannya?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke mendengar bisikan teman sekelas mereka yang akan berbuntut panjang. Ia juga tidak habis pikir dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. _Kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu?_

"Tidak jadi. Sudah, aku juga mau baca," Sasuke menarik paksa itu dan meletakannya di atas meja agar mereka bisa membaca bersama walau terasa sempit dengan bahu bersinggungan.

.

_"Tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan kata cantik" sambung Edward. "Tidak kalau kau berdiri di sini sebagai pembandingnya"._

_Aku separo tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tanganku yang bebas—tanganku tidak gemetar sekarang—dan meletakkannya di dada Edward. Putih di atas putih, sekali ini kami serasi. Edward bergidik kecil karena sentuhanku yang hangat. Napasnya semakin memburu._

_"Aku sudah berjanji kita akan mencoba?" bisik Edward, mendadak tegang._

_"Kalau... kalau aku melakukan kekeliruan, kalau aku menyakitimu, kau harus langsung memberitahuku."_

_Aku mengangguk tenang, mataku tetap tertuju padanya. Aku maju selangkah dan meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya,_

_"Jangan takut" bisikku, "Kita—(**)_

.

Bruk!—buku tertutup keras dan cepat.

"A-apaan ini?!" ledakan suara Sasuke yang keras mengagetkan satu kelas.

"I-ini … aku jamin tidak sampai begitu!" ia mencoba meraih buku itu, tapi Sasuke menarik itu menjauh darinya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Hinata! Kau masih—itu—em … pokoknya jangan baca sebelum kau legal!" Hinata tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke rancaukan dan kenapa Sasuke memerah juga. Ia pun mendengar Sasuke mendesis, "Kenapa juga sih kau membelinya?"

"Itu kan dari Kakakmu," timpalnya.

Dan Sasuke terdiam.

…

**Keesokannya…**

Tok-tok!

Diam. Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Apa kau di dalam, Sasuke?" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya saat di depan pintu kamar mandi dan meringis kala kebutuhan untuk buang air kecil terhambat. Ia tiba-tiba saja terbangun setelah tanpa sengaja meninggalkan pacarnya saat menelepon semalam, tapi sekarang ia ingin buang air kecil. Dan Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Sasuke bangun juga di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. "Sasuke?"

Karena berpikir Sasuke tidak ada di dalam, dengan tergesa-gesa ia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dan terkejut saat Sasuke duduk di bawah sedang menggosok dan mencuci—apa? Celana dalam? (***)

Itachi menyeringai yang membuat Sasuke kesal, "Woo… jadi _mimpi basah_ lagi?"

"Berisik!"

"Ayolah ayo! Siapa yang kau impikan? Siapa ga—"—Bruk! Pintu tertutup tepat di depan mukanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan apa yang selama ini ia tahan. Kakinya merapat dan ia menggedor pintu, "S-Sasuke, buka pintunya!"

Dok! Dok!—"Sasuke! Ba-bagaimana ini? AwAww…."

…

"Aw," ia merintih pelan ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Sikunya lecet saat ia tadi terpeleset di kamar mandi dan itu menyebabkan ruam merah yang perih.

"Kenapa?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"S-Sasuke, kau mengejutkanku!" Hinata mengelus dadanya.

"Nah, Gadis Ceroboh, kenapa sikumu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan keluhan Hinata dan menariknya ke ruang keluarga yang sudah kosong, hanya tingga sofa saja yang sekarang Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk. Sasuke masih menggunakan kaos kaki, pasti lewat jendela lagi.

"Cuma terjatuh."

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik laci yang biasanya diatasnya diletakan TV, "Masih disini 'kan?"

"Ya."

Sasuke kembali duduk disampingnya dengan kotak P3K. Dengan telaten Sasuke mengusap lukanya menggunakan kapas dan cairan antiseptik sebelum di tutup dengan penutup luka. Ia melihat hasilnya yang lumayan bagus, ia mendapatkan suatu gagasan aneh.

"Kau bisa jadi dokter yang baik."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepuk kepalanya lalu mengacaknya seolah ia hewan peliharaan dan berkata, "Mana mungkin bisa, Bodoh. Aku terlalu kuat untuk hanya menjadi dokter."

"Tapi kau terlalu pintar dan baik dalam hal ini untuk hanya menjadi Polisi. Apa karena ayahmu?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya, membuatnya bingung mau apa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, berencana angkat bicara namun Sasuke tersenyum. Ia pikir Sasuke mengalami masalah pada otak itu, tapi Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan lagi dengan tawa.

"A-ada apa?" apa Sasuke menertawakannya?

"Hanya mengenang masa kecil kita. Tidakkah kau berpikir kepang itu begitu lucu?"

Hinata merengut; sebal tiba-tiba, "Kau selalu menarik rambutku, tapi marah-marah bila yang lain memperlakukan rambutku dengan baik dan mengatakan itu bagus."

"Hei, mereka hanya iri padamu!"

Hinata berdecak untuk pertama kalinya, "Dan mulai besok, jangan lagi masuk lewat jendela kamar. Belum tentu tetangga barumu terima dengan sikap anehmu. Juga, sering cuci kaos kakimu."

Sasuke berkata sesuatu dengan pelan. Hinata bertanya apa itu, tapi Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia salah dengar. "Jangan biarkan jendelamu terbuka juga di tempat baru."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sunyi, tiba-tiba ini menjadi menyedihkan. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, ini sangat kosong. Dengan tenang ia melihat kilas masa lalu di rumah ini. Rumah dimana ia dilahirkan, tempat dimana keluarganya berkumpul, mendiang ibunya yang tersenyum saat menyuruh mereka makan, pertemuan pertama dirinya dan Sasuke di umur lima tahun. Begitu banyak kenangan.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengusap pipinya; yang ia tahu ia merasakan matanya panas, pipinya basah dan pelukan hangat yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hiks," ia menarik bagian belakang seragam Sasuke dan membasahi seragam itu dengan air matanya, "K-kau da-datang kan? Hiks … kau—Sasuke—"

Ia merasakan pelukan itu makin mengerat dan ia tenggelam dalamnya. Begitu hangat, begitu … apa adanya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari." Kata Sasuke. "Janji," tambah Sasuke dengan suara parau.

…

Seharian itu Sasuke tidak masuk kelas. Ia tidak tahu ada apa, Sakura bilang mereka memang sedang sibuk untuk festival yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Saat itu Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mengerti.

Saat istirahat pertama, Ino dan Sakura mengajaknya makan siang. Ia mengiyakan ajakan mereka dengan senang hati, setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian selama Sasuke tidak ada; tidak akan ada yang mengambil kotak susunya, tidak akan ada yang menghabiskan tomatnya, tidak akan ada yang … mengusap mulutnya yang kotor karena makannya.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak suka tomat itu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, membuatnya agak kaget dari lamunannya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku akan menghabiskannya, kok." Bukan ia tidak suka, ia hanya tidak terbiasa menghabiskan itu. Karena selalu ada Sasuke untuk melakukannya.

Lalu, Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, ketika mendapatkan telepon di ponsel itu, Sakura izin pergi dengan alasan rapat OSIS. Hinata saat itu ingin menitip salam untuk Sasuke, tapi mulutnya tidak juga bergerak.

"Dah! Aku duluan ya."

Setelah Sakura pergi, tidak lama mereka berdua juga meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Beberapa kali Ino mencoba membangun percakapan dengannya, namun ia hanya menanggapi seadanya. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, ia lebih banyak diam dan menatap langit melalui jendela di lorong. Lagi, dahinya berkerut dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kearah pinggir lapangan dari sana. Dua orang yang ia kenal, yang katanya sibuk.

_Kenapa mereka berdua ada di sana? Apa yang mereka lakukan?_, batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Pun, jawaban itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Sasuke benar-benar tidak muncul, bahkan hanya untuk istirahat kedua. Hinata putuskan untuk tetap di kelas, siapa tahu Sasuke muncul dan mereka bisa berbicara—mungkin hanya mengobrol.

Ia mencoba membaca novelnya, tapi itu semua tidak berhasil. Dan saat itu ia mengakui ia merindukan kehadiran Sasuke. Rasanya aneh saat ini tidak melihat orang itu. Mungkin ini yang orang sebut persahabatan. Nanti, bila Sasuke benar-benar tidak masuk kelas, ia akan mampir ke rumah Sasuke sekalian ingin berterima kasih pada Kak Itachi juga untuk terakhir kalinya melihat rumahnya.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah ramah. Rambut merah muda itu tergerai sampai bahu.

Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu Sakura mengambil kursi untuk duduk di depannya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Sakura dengan mata hijau itu melihat novel di tangannya dengan tertarik.

"Kau sepertinya sangat suka membaca ya?"

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya menjawab dengan gerak tubuh. Entah kenapa, ia curiga Sakura punya maksud tertentu padanya; tidak mungkin hanya bertanya tentang hobinya ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ia menggunakan mata menyelidiknya saat Sakura tersenyum dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?" tadi Hinata agak terkejut saat Sakura memanggilnya.

Hinata juga bingung ketika wajah putih milik Sakura merona.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Benar 'kan. Ada sesuatu.

"Kau dan … em … Sasuke-kun sahabat dekat 'kan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Sakura bertanya begitu?

"Aku ingin jujur kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, karena kau sahabatnya. Hanya kau yang mengerti dia," ungkap Sakura.

Saat itu, Hinata kehilangan suaranya.

"Maaf kalau itu mengejutkan. Aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu, bila kau berkenan."

Apa tiba-tiba ia mengalami radang tenggorokan? Kenapa sulit sekali berkata?

"Apa Sasuke sedang dekat atau memikirkan perempuan lain?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan khawatir tanpa menyadari bagaimana bingungnya dia.

Hinata menggeleng dengan wajah pias; mengartikan kalau dirinya tidak tahu. Apakah Sasuke pacaran? Apakah Sasuke bercerita tentang masalah itu? Dan jawabannya, ia tidak tahu. Lalu, apa ini yang namanya sahabat?

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun tidak sedang pacaran ya? Aku masih punya kesempatan dong," wajah Sakura yang cerah kembali mengartikan jawabannya yang berbeda. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan."

Setelahnya Sakura pamit pergi dan meninggalkannya yang penuh dengan berbagai rasa di hati.

…

"Rasanya aku selalu merepotkan pacarmu," ujar Sasuke dalam sambungan telepon. Seseorang di sana berbicara sesuatu dan tertawa membuat ia menggeleng-geleng.

"_Dia merasa senang kok. Oh iya, aku pulang malam. Jangan lupa kunci pintu!"_ seseorang disana memperingati.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Itachi," katanya selagi melepas sepatu dan meletakannya di ruangan berisi rak sepatu. "Hei, kau tidak meninggalkan makanan di pendingin?"

Sasuke melempar tasnya ke sofa saat ia sampai di ruang tengah rumahnya. Suara dengungan AC membuat ia jengah dengan kesepian ini; di rumah yang terlalu besar baginya dan juga kakaknya.

"—_sup ikan, sushi dan brownis. Aku tidak yakin sup ikan masih enak, mungkin sushi."_

Sasuke menyuarakan mualnya sebagai tanda ketidaksukaannya hingga Itachi terkekeh. Sejak Itachi mengerjainya lima tahun lalu dengan sushi isi katak, ia tidak pernah ingin memakan itu lagi. Membayangkannya membuat ia geli.

"_Kenapa? Bukankah Paman Hiashi mengundang kita pesta pindahan? Kau bisa makan di sana. Dia pasti memasak bebek peking dan karaage. Kau harus datang untuk mewakili kita."_

Ia tidak merespon.

"_Oh, Sasuke. Aku harus pergi, atasanku sudah memanggil. Sampai jumpa."_

"Ya," lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu meletakan gagang telepon di tempat asal di meja nakas. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak; mencari kelegaan dalam bernapas dan kebebasan yang tiba-tiba sulit ia raih hari ini. Ia memang sibuk tadi di sekolah karena persiapan festival yang baru selesai lima puluh persen. Itu menyita waktu, tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkannya merasa sesak seperti ini.

Hari ini Hinata akan benar-benar pindah 'kan?

Ia membuka matanya dan segera bangun. Dengan gontai ia menaiki lantai dua rumahnya lalu memasuki kamarnya yang gelap gulita sebelum ia menemukan saklar lampu. Ia akan membersihkan diri dan tidur. Soal undangan makan malam keluarga Hinata, ia mungkin akan beralasan tidak enak badan. Itu alasan paling efektif untuk dirinya saat ini. Dan besok ia baru akan menemui Hinata sehingga ia tidak sepenuhnya melanggar janji.

Ketika ia membuka jas sekolahnya, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dibelakang punggungnya. Angin pertama yang berhembus hari ini ke kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati jendelanya ternyata masih terbuka. Ia masih bisa melihat jendela kamar bekas Hinata setengah terbuka juga.

Sasuke menatap jendela mereka yang berhadapan. Lalu satu-satu kenangan membangun cerita di depan matanya seperti kilas balik dirinya disana; dari kecil saat ia mendengar tangis Hinata untuk pertama kalinya, ia tahu ia harus melindungi gadis malang yang baru kehilangan seorang ibu. Sasuke berumur lima tahun nekat memanjat dan membuka jendela lalu mengetuk jendela rumah sebelah untuk mengecek. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah merah penuh air mata membukakan jendela itu. Seorang gadis yang berhasil membuat bocah lima tahun sepertinya nekat melompat ke jendela seberang; dari dulu hingga saat ini.

Ya.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu melakukan hal itu sejak hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan kosong yang tertinggal debu. Walau pemiliknya sudah pergi, ia masih bisa merasa aroma sang pemilik kamar mengudara; harum kayu manis dan cokelat. Ia tidak akan melupakan cinnamonrolls yang biasa Hinata bawa ke kamar atau cokelat yang selalu saja terselip di sudut ruangan. Tapi semua itu sudah hilang.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ketukan suara di lantai lalu ia menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?"

Ia lihat gadis itu berdiri di sana di ambang pintu. Gadis pertama yang ingin menjadi temannya di tempat baru.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku mencarimu di sekolah—"

Gadis yang dulu hanya ia tatap sebagai seorang teman.

Hinata tersenyum lega padanya, "Aku mengawatirkanmu."

Tapi sekarang terasa…

"Sasuke, aku—"

Sesak, "Sakura menembakku."

Hinata tertahan di posisi itu dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan lekat, "Aku ... tahu."

Tiba-tiba ia maju selangkah, "Aku harus bagaimana?" suaranya begitu berat, bahkan terdengar mengambang di telinganya sendiri.

"Kau … menyukainya juga?" Hinata menatap lurus, tapi bukan pada dirinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke menunggu Hinata yang menolak menatapnya, "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" ia mengulanginya lagi dan menuntut gadis itu lagi, membuat dirinya merasa frustrasi dengan keheningan menyebalkan ini. _Sialan._

Sasuke mendekat sedikit lagi dengan tampilan wajah mengeras; dahi mengerut dan sorot mata tajam, "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" dan Hinata lagi-lagi tidak menjawabnya, membuatnya diam-diam mengepalkan tangan. Menghitung detik yang menyiksa.

.

.

.

_Mereka tahu mereka harus berpindah pada tempat ini…_

_Karena tidak ada tempat yang benar-benar tetap…_

_Pilihannya; berpindah maju…_

_atau mundur…_

.

.

.

Sudah…

"Abaikan. Aku antar kau pulang," putusnya untuk menghalau kekecewaan.

Sekarang … ia tahu apa jawabannya.

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: Hayo siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan? Ketauan kali ya :). Aku buat ini tuh karena kangen sama dramanya, kemarin baru nonton yang Reply 1994 dan ngeliat Shi Won and the gank di bus jadi kangen. Pengen nonton lagi, tapi DVD-nya ilang. Hah…

(*) salto make boxer doang itu ada di Reply 1997, itu kocak banget! XD Yoon Jae kalah taruhan sama temennya eh disuruh begitu di lapangan sekolah putri (kalo ngga salah). Haha

(**) Ya, itu penggalan dari novel Breaking Dawn. Padahal mah ngga ada adegan itu, Sasuke aja yang parno. Haha

(***) ini dari Reply 1997, ngeliat adegan ini tuh aneh aja. Ketauan banget Yoon Jae ternyata normal (?) #Wot!

Oh iya, soal Sasuke yang asli (manga) aku lupa chapter berapa. Lagipula aku udah ngga baca Naruto lagi, belum ada waktu, jadi sorry kalo salah ya.

Btw, ini ngga banyak, paling 4 _chapter_. Mungkin ini fanfic penutup untuk aku. Aku akan jarang posting atau mungkin ngga sama sekali. Ngga tau :")

Cuma, aku mohon doanya ya biar persiapan dan proses UN lancar. Makasih.

Review ya? Dan _please, correct me if I wrong_. Kalo sempet aja. :)

Bab selanjutnya: _Demam di Akhir Musim Panas dan Festival Patah Hati_


	2. Chapter 2:

**Sebelas Tahun Yang Lalu…**

"K-kau pikir ini akan berhasil?"

"Aku yakin. Kalau kita mengetuknya seperti ini,"—Tok-tok! "Lihat!"

Dengan mulut membentuk 'o' Hinata bertepuk tangan dengan hasil kerja sahabatnya pada sepatu sepupunya yang soak karena mereka mainkan dalam permainan rumah-rumahan tadi; Hinata tidak sengaja menginjak bagian belakang sepatu itu saat Sasuke pakai. Hinata sudah membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Neji, apalagi mereka meminjamnya tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang kita tidak perlu takut."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau itu tidak bertahan lama? Kita hanya memakai permen karet, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Makanya kita harus meletakan ini segera ke tempatnya sebelum ada yang menyadarinya."

Lalu dari lapangan mereka berlari menuju rumah. Paman penjual ubi menyapa mereka di jalan dan bertanya kenapa terburu-buru pada mereka, lalu Hinata menjawab sekenanya sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk cepat-cepat. Beruntung saat mereka sampai rumah Hinata, Neji belum pulang dari les sehingga mereka bisa meletakan itu ke rak sepatu.

Lalu pintu terjerembab di belakang mereka, membuat mereka menggigil karena ketahuan oleh Neji. Namun anehnya, suara yang memanggil bukan milik sepupunya.

"Sasuke!"

"Kakak?"

Ada Itachi di sana dengan seragam sekolah penuh peluh, tersenyum lebar. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kelelahan yang seperti didapat dari lari maraton.

"Sasuke … ayah telah kembali."

Waktu itu adalah kali pertama baginya, Hinata kecil, melihat ayah Sasuke. Sasuke pernah bilang kalau ayahnya adalah polisi yang di tugaskan di luar kota, jadi ketika ia melihat untuk pertama kali di rumah sahabatnya, ia terperangah. Impian seorang gadis kecil polos yang baru melihat polisi yang sesungguhnya; seragam itu, topi itu—sungguh keren bagi dirinya yang belum mengerti.

Hinata saat itu bergumam sendiri dengan polosnya ketika Sasuke dan Itachi memeluk ayah mereka. Perkataan yang mempengaruhi pilihan seseorang di sana hanya untuk dirinya.

Angannya, "A-aku ingin … menikah dengan pria berseragam kelak…." (*)

.

.

.

**Antara Garis Tipis by Mei Anna AiHina**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Based on**_** Reply 1997/1994 **_**Korean drama**_

**AU, **_**drama detected, semi**_**-M **_**for condition, Plot maju-mundur,**_** OOC, **_**misstypo, etc**_

_Hope you like ^_^_

_**Bab 2: **__Demam di Akhir Musim Panas dan Festival Patah Hati_

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan ke kamar adiknya dengan sesekali membetulkan dasinya. Ia meneleng sedikit melihat tanda "Tidak Ingin Diganggu" di pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya akhir-akhir ini; setelah pulang sekolah pasti langsung ke kamar dan tidur, pulang agak telat dan sering melamun di dapur.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya setelah mengetuk pintu dan tidak dijawab. "Aku masuk ya?" ketika ia buka, Sasuke masih tergelung dalam bed cover bermotif katak hijau lucu. Ia melangkah perlahan dan mengguncang bahu itu pelan-pelan.

Sasuke dalam tidur mengeluh dan malah merapatkan selimut.

"Kau bisa telat nanti, Sasuke." Itachi mengingatkan.

Sasuke berkata setengah tertidur, "Ini Sabtu … tidak ada pelajaran."

"Oh … bodohnya. Ya sudah tidur lagi," kata Itachi setelah ingat sambil menyelimuti Sasuke lagi, "Maaf ya Adik Kecil." Lalu mengelus rambut Sasuke sebelum pergi sambil berkata, "Dan soal festival, akan kuusahakan datang bersama pacarku."

…

"Halo, namaku Sai. Em … kelas 11-1, pindahan dari Osaka. Mohon bantuannya."

Semua anak dalam ruangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak menyambut anggota baru. Hinata yang duduk diantara mereka pun antusias dengan hal itu ketika ketua klub drama mengatakan tentang hal ini dengan semangat. Sudah hampir setahun tidak ada penambahan orang dalam kelompok mereka, jadi masuknya orang baru akan sangat membantu. Juga, ketika kelas 12 sudah lulus, para senior di klub tidak perlu khawatir dengan junior-junior yang masih ada di klub.

"Oke-oke. Cukup sambutannya, Guys. Kita perlu rapat, ingat! Fes-ti-val!"

Lalu mereka membicarakan festival yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Semua klub diwajibkan ikut serta dalam merayakan hal itu sekaligus mempromosikan klub. Bagi Hinata dan angkatan kelas tiga, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka sebelum lulus untuk mengembangkan klub lebih baik lagi. Dan kedatangan murid baru yang berpotensi (cukup tampan dan keren, maksudnya) bisa menjadi batu loncatan yang bagus, dan menyingkirkan pendapat orang iri yang mengatakan klub drama hanya diisi orang-orang bertampang standar (atau dibawahnya) dan kutu buku saja.

Rapat pun berakhir pada pukul sebelas dan di lanjutkan latihan geladi bersih. Tema yang dibawakan kali ini beda dari yang tahun lalu; Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci. Sekarang mereka akan membawakan drama Hikoboshi dan Orihime walau festival Tanabata sudah lewat. Bicara tentang Tanabata, Hinata ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menulis beberapa permintaan. Salah satunya adalah ponsel baru dan itu baru terwujud setelah dua hari ia dan keluarganya pindah ke rumah baru.

Selagi latihan, Hinata menyempatkan mengirim pesan: _Kau sudah di sekolah?_

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan pesan balasan, jadi ia membantu mengambilkan kostum bagi para pemeran. Anggota baru yang bernama Sai juga menanyakan dimana kostum untuk Hikoboshi. Saat itu ia mengangkat alis, bingung dengan tindakan ketua klub untuk memberikan peran penting pada anggota baru pada saat hari H semakin dekat.

"Cadangan. Kau tahu? Yah … aku tidak mendoakan terjadi sesuatu pada Lee, tapi kita memerlukan hal semacam itu," ketua yang bernama asli Tenten hanya nyengir dan Lee yang mendengar dari belakang Tenten merengut sebal.

Jadi, Hinata mengajak adik kelas barunya itu ke ruang penyimpanan. Ia yang bertugas menjadi astrada kadang juga menjadi penata rias kalau dibutuhkan, dan karena klub kekurangan orang setidaknya ia bisa memanfaatkan bakat meriasnya. Karena, turun temurun keluarganya membuka pangkas rambut walau tiga tahun lalu tutup karena ayah tidak punya waktu untuk membagi kerja antara tukang cukur dan akuntan perusahaan.

"Ini," Hinata menyerahkan kostum yang ada di dalam lemari tadi pada Sai. "Sepertinya kau cocok, jadi tidak perlu diukur dan dijahit ulang," lagipula tidak ada waktu dan ia yakin Lee tidak akan menyerahkan peran itu dengan anak baru ini.

"Terima kasih, em … Senpai."

Hinata segera mengulurkan tangannya pada adik kelasnya yang terlihat bingung ini, "Hyuuga Hinata. Senang kau bisa bergabung, maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Sai menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis yang membuat Hinata agak terperangah, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-senpai."

Merekapun berjalan kembali ke ruang latihan. Dalam perjalanannya, Hinata berpikir tentang Sai. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan wajah misterius anak baru itu.

"Apa kau pemeran Orihime?"

Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu dan cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, "Ti-tidak-tidak! Aku … hanya membantu disini. Hanya astrada saja."

"Sayang sekali," gumam Sai yang Hinata tidak terlalu dengar. Saat ia bertanya tadi Sai berkata apa, Sai hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sebelum kembali untuk diberi pengarahan oleh Tenten.

Drrtt…

Hinata langsung mencari ponselnya dan melihat pesan balasannya: _Sudah. Dimana kau?_ Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia segera membalasnya pula: _Klub Drama. Nanti makan siang bersama ya?_

Hinata memeluk ponselnya di dada dan berharap orang itu mengiyakan. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak makan siang bersama di sekolah; orang itu sibuk dengan urusan OSIS dan ia sendiri sering berkutat di klub atau toko buku untuk membeli novel baru. Walau begitu, mereka sering bertemu di luar sekolah, khususnya rumahnya. Orang itu sering kali berkunjung. Tapi Hinata menyadari ada yang berubah setelah ia pindah rumah selain kebiasaan baru orang itu untuk tidur di ranjangnya, yaitu orang itu yang perlahan menarik diri darinya ketika mereka di sekolah. Hinata tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, mungkin saja karena sekarang mereka tinggal berjauhan.

Hinata kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Drrtt— ia langsung membaca pesan itu: _Aku tidak bisa. Masih ada rapat dan Sensei ingin kami tinggal lebih lama. Lain kali saja, oke?_

Tuh! Benarkan katanya!

Sasuke pikir ia orang yang paling sabar apa? Hinata punya hati dan ia bisa marah kapanpun bila keadaannya seperti ini. Persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja bila seperti ini.

Hinata langsung melemparkan gulungan naskah drama yang sedari tadi ia genggam sampai yang melihatnya cukup terperangah dengan keganjilan sikapnya. Hinata tidak cukup peduli dengan hal itu. Hanya hal-hal yang berputar di kepalanya.

Kenapa Sasuke seperti itu?

Ada apa dengan persahabatan mereka?

Apa yang salah dengan Sasuke?

…

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Sasuke langsung mengantongi ponselnya di saku celana dan menggeleng pada temannya yang baru tiba dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau menatap ponselmu seperti kau hendak mencokel semua isinya. Kasian sekali ponselmu," canda temannya sambil tergelak.

Sasuke hanya memberi orang itu tatapan tajam sebelum kembali melihat ponselnya dan menunggu sesuatu dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Sepertinya sangat penting," celetuk temannya lagi sebelum memesan satu kotak susu pada pelayan kantin.

Ia menghela napas dan mengantungi ponselnya lagi sebelum menopang kepalanya di atas meja kantin dengan tangannya yang bersandar lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa melakukan ini dalam beberapa hari ini dan bertahan untuk tidak berlari ketempat orang itu karena rasa … emm … rindu yang amat dalam.

"Kau benar-benar parah."

"Diamlah Suigetsu!" Ia mendesis sepelan mungkin agar penghuni kantin yang lain tidak mendengar mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini; merenung, menyesal, kemudian berpikir betapa pecundangnya dia ketika ia mencoba menjauh, ia makin tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Di sekolah mungkin bisa, tapi ketika sudah di rumah, langkahnya akan memiliki pemikiran sendiri.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan masalahmu. Aku kasian denganmu dan tadi kau ditanyai _Sensei_ kemana karena tidak hadir dalam dua kali rapat. Aku harus jawab apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Suigetsu sambil mendelik, lalu menyerah dengan lelah, "Aku akan datang untuk selanjutnya."

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyedot kotak susu itu sebelum mereka melihat sesama anggota OSIS mereka, Sakura, berjalan dari arah taman luar dan melewati meja mereka menuju ke arah tangga ke lantai dua dengan wajah sendu dan air mata mengambang tanpa menyadari keberadaan mereka. Suigetsu pun menggeleng-geleng seolah meremehkan.

"Dasar perempuan."

Sasuke berpikir, "Ada apa dengan perempuan?"

"Yah … seperti itu. Paling karena cinta, diputusin pacar atau patah hati. Apalagi? Dasar cengeng—" saat itu ia mendelik lebih tajam pada Suigetsu karena tersinggung, "He-hei! Jangan mendelik padaku begitu dong! Apa salahku!"

…

"Salahmu, kau tidak memberi kami uang! U-AANG!"

Hinata tersentak mendengar geraman dan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras. Suara datang dari samping kanannya dimana terdapat sela gelap diantara dua bangunan; toko roti dan toko cokelat dimana ia baru saja membeli persedian cokelat untuk di kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan mata dan melihat sekelompok anak berseragam sekolah lain sedang menyudutkan seorang anak berseragam sama sepertinya. Ia sempat punya pikiran untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi ia tahu ia akan menyesal nanti. Jadi, dia kembali ke dalam toko.

"Paman?" Hinata menghampiri kasir yang cukup ia kenal karena kebiasaanya untuk berbelanja cokelat ke sana.

"Ada apa Hinata? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Itu … temanku."

Singkat cerita, Hinata meminta paman penjaga toko untuk membantu temannya yang diganggu di samping toko. Dengan teriakan dan ancaman paman penjaga toko, anak-anak berandal dari sekolah lain itu kabur dan meninggalkan seorang anak yang dibully dikegelapan gang sempit. Sebelum membantu anak malang itu, ia berterima kasih pada sang paman.

"Maaf merepotkan."

Hinata langsung menatap anak berseragam yang sama dengannya namun tidak terlihat wajahnya. Ketika ia berjalan mendekat lalu cepat-cepat ia membungkuk untuk membungkuk dan membantu anak itu yang ternyata adik kelas yang juga anggota baru klub drama.

"Sai! Ya ampun!" Hinata membantu Sai berdiri.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir," Sai menolak pertolongannya dan bangkit sendiri. Dan saat itu masih sempat-sempatnya orang itu tersenyum padanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi memang, adik kelasnya ini hanya mendapatkan lebam di sudut bibir yang sekarang tergores dengan sedikit darah.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Sai terlihat grogi dan menggaruk tengkuk itu, "Sebenarnya, aku…."

Jadi, setelah itu Hinata mengantar Sai dengan alamat yang disimpan oleh Sai. Ternyata Sai tidak tahu dimana rumahnya karena saat berangkat tadi diantar oleh ayahnya yang seorang supir taksi. Dan Sai berkata belum sempat berkeliling Tokyo setelah tiba di rumah baru. Untung Hinata tahu alamat itu yang ternyata tidak jauh dari rumah lamanya, jadi ia bisa sekalian mampir ke rumah Sasuke untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

"Hah?" Hinata yang dari tadi terbengong agak kaget, "Oh … i-iya. Sama-sama. Kebetulan saja tadi aku lewat." Ia kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Aku rasa itu takdir. Dan aku suka takdir itu." Tersenyum lagi.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya dan berkata dalam hati setengah menyayangi, _orang keren yang aneh_.

"Dan kupikir lagi … aku tertarik kepadamu," kata Sai tiba-tiba yang membuat ia tersedak udara.

Cepat-cepat Hinata melengos dan tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang macam Sai. Kenapa bisa orang itu mengatakan ketertarikan dengan gampangnya? _Benar-benar orang aneh._

…

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia masih menyimpan cokelat basi?" ketika itu Hinata sedang meletakan cokelatnya yang ia beli karena takut mencair akibat ancaman musim panas yang masih menyisa beberapa hari lagi. Ia berniat membuang cokelat kelewat lama itu ke tong sampah tapi Sasuke mencegahnya dengan mengambil cokelat itu begitu cepat darinya hingga mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Y-ya ampun! Darimana kau datang?" Hinata menghela napas, "Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke."

Ia melihat Sasuke mengantongi cokelat basi itu lagi.

"Itu sudah basi," peringatnya.

"Nah, itu bukan urusanmu," Sasuke langsung mendorong kedua bahunya untuk keluar bersama dari dapur lalu mendudukannya di sofa. "Tunggu disini, oke! Aku ingin ganti baju."

Tapi, bukannya pergi, Sasuke masih berdiri dihadapannya. Ia yang saat itu mendongak sedikit untuk menatap bertanya ada apa, tapi Sasuke bertindak aneh dari biasanya dengan tersenyum yang ia tahu bukan dari hati karena mata milik sahabatnya yang berawan. Dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ditahan dengan kepergian pemiliknya sendiri.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Ya. Itulah alasannya berkunjung setelah mengantarkan adik kelasnya dan kebetulan sekali ketika ia datang ternyata Sasuke juga baru pulang. Jadi waktunya akan tepat. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke, ia pikir, mulai berubah dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa sebabnya. Ia pikir itu karena masalah dua minggu yang lalu, saat dimana Sasuke memberi tahu bahwa Sakura menyukainya, tapi ia rasa bukan. Sakura, setelah hari itu, terlihat biasa saja pada Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak terlihat seperti mereka sedang berpacaran atau Sasuke telah menolak Sakura, hanya saja sikap Sasuke-lah yang berubah padanya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu. Dan ia benci menjadi yang tidak tahu bila ada masalah diantara mereka.

Hinata langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Sasuke. Ia sedang tidak sabar saat ini. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia kunjungi karena Sasuke-lah yang sering mengunjungi rumahnya ketika mereka bertetangga, ia mengetuk pintu itu. Tidak ada jawaban, ia langsung saja membuka pintunya dan untung tidak dikunci.

Saat itu, mungkin waktu dulu, tapi ia masih ingat seragam dengan banyak lencana dan topi itu. Ia ingat, itu semua milik ayah Sasuke dan kini, sudah hampir sebelas tahun ia tidak melihat itu dikenakan lagi oleh siapa pun.

Sasuke yang membelakanginya segera menyadari kehadirannya dari pantulan cermin dan berbalik, tapi ia tidak memperdulikan kesopanan diantara mereka. Ia hanya terperangah, ternyata ia masih menyukai seragam polisi itu.

"Wah … kau masih menyimpannya?" Hinata langsung menyentuh lencana di lengan atas seragam yang Sasuke gunakan. "Aku selalu mengagumi ini. Bagaimana ayahmu mendapatkan ini?" tanya masih mengagumi macam-macam hal yang tersemat di seragam polisi itu.

"Ceritanya panjang."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk lalu mengambil topi yang Sasuke kenakan untuk ia gunakan sendiri lalu menghadap cermin, "Bagaimana?" ia tahu topi itu agak kebesaran di kepalanya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, keabsenan suara Sasuke-lah yang ia pertanyakan. Ia menonton Sasuke sedang menunduk dan memainkan kancing juga resleting seragam seolah itu menjadi sulit dari pantulan cermin. Namun ia tersenyum, ia tidak kehilangan kebiasaan Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi apa yang membuat Sasuke gugup dan memerah seperti itu?

"Ehm … jadi … kenapa?"

Hinata segera berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, "Apa kau sakit?" ia terkejut kala Sasuke berjengit saat ia sentuh dahi itu. Kenapa Sasuke terkejut?

Sasuke menggeleng, namun tidak lama bersin juga.

"Benarkan? Hidungmu merah." Hinata segera mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas dan mengusap hidung Sasuke dengan sapu tangan, "Sekarang pegang sendiri. Aku akan menyiapkan susu jahe sebelum pulang."

Sasuke yang sudah mengambil sapu tangan mengikutinya yang keluar kamar, "Kau datang pasti ada sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak jadi. Kau istirahat saja, besok pasti repot lagi 'kan?" Hinata akan mencoba memahami kalau Sasuke sibuk dan ada lain waktu, "Mungkin setelah festival." Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke ketika mereka ada di ambang pintu masuk dapur, "Sana. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri."

…

Sendirian ia menunggu di ruang keluarga. Tangannya mengepal dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kurang sehat seperti ini. Tapi bukan hanya itu, ini tentang apa yang ingin gadis itu katakan padanya, tapi menolak untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

Ia hanya bisa berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya … tidak melihat gadis itu lagi. Tidak ingin kemungkinan gadis itu sadar dan mungkin menolak kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah tidak ingin lagi persahabatan mereka. Tinggal berjauhan sudah lebih sulit, kalau Hinata berusahan menjauh juga … ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya.

Ia tahu dirinya egois karena dirinya pun melakukan itu akhir-akhir ini.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada dua orang yang paling ia sayangi setelah kematian orang tuanya; Itachi sebagai kakaknya dan…

"Tidak menunggu lama 'kan?" _gadis itu_.

Ia hanya tidak menyadari dirinya yang tumbang di sofa karena tiba-tiba ruangan berputar saat ia mencoba bangkit, kemudian semua menjadi gelap. Hanya sesuatu memanggil namanya sebelum ia melupakan apa yang terjadi—"Sasuke!" Bruk!

…

Dia menatapnya yang tertidur dengan kepala merebah di sisi ranjang dari sisi lain ranjang dengan senyum yang jarang ia gunakan pada orang lain. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang tidak terlalu pusing dari sebelumnya saat ia sadar dengan kompresan di kening, makanya rambut depannya agak lepek. Tapi tidak mengapa, karena dengan itu ia bisa menatap Hinata yang terlelap di hadapannya; seperti waktu-waktu dulu.

Dari sisinya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibak sebagian rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajah itu juga alasan bagianya untuk mengetahui kenapa ia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada sahabat dekatnya. Mungkin karena kecantikan Hinata yang hanya bisa dilihat bila melihat lebih dekat; ada sesuatu dengan mata itu, hidung itu, rambut itu dan … bibir itu.

Sasuke menelan ludah lalu segera naik keranjang lagi untuk mendekati Hinata. Ia menunduk pada Hinata yang masih terlelap untuk memastikan.

Benarkah hanya karena ini? Benarkah ia mencintainya hanya karena perubahan fisik Hinata?

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang bernapas lembut dalam tidur. Lalu ia menatap lekat dan berpikir bahwa Hinata bukanlah yang paling cantik, hanya … gadis itu tidak bisa hilang dalam angannya sejak tiga tahun ini. Tidak.

Dahinya berkerut bingung dalam kerumitan perasaannya ini dan menuntut satu arah dalam sunyi, "Jawablah dan cepat sadar," katanya lirih dan menunduk lebih dekat pada Hinata, "Karena aku … tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi," ia mengakhiri dengan satu ciuman rahasia dibibir itu dan mengepalkan tangan.

_Aku … tidak ingin,_ kata hatinya sebelum memejamkan mata.

…

**Seminggu Kemudian…**

Mengerjap mata dan mencoba meyakini lagi, "A-apa kau yakin?"

Seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya menghela napas, "Mau bagaimana lagi? A-aku tidak bisa memerankan Hikoboshi dengan kaki seperti ini—Hiks!" suara bergetar orang itu berubah menjadi tangis, membuatnya mau tidak mau kasihan. Itu patah hati. Ia menyayangkan kecelakaan yang menyebabkan temannya ini cedera kaki ringan. "Tapi, biarpun begitu, aku tidak akan terpuruk! Aku akan tetap membantu karena air mata ini menandakan kebangkitanku!"

Hinata meringis dan bersyukur teman satu anggotanya cepat sekali _move on_, "Iya, Lee. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik," ucapnya tulus sambil menepuk bahu Lee.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Aku akan mencoba membantu sebisaku!" Lee langsung pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa di kerjakan di belakang panggung, meninggalkannya terbengong di sana.

Hinata tahu ini akan kacau, pertunjukan mereka akan batal, tapi dibalik itu ternyata rencana Tenten berjalan juga dengan pemeran pengganti. Ia melihat Sai dan beberapa pemain lain sedang berdialog di atas panggung sudah selesai di setting seperti harapan mereka. Ia juga tidak menyangka ternyata Sai sangat berbakat dalam seni peran, padahal orang itu baru berlatih seminggu, tapi serius menyanggupi tawaran ini. Hinata kagum pada anak baru itu. Dan malam ini adalah malam penentuan atas segala usaha mereka.

"_Break! Break!_ Kita harus istirahat untuk satu jam ke depan! Simpan tenaga kalian, oke!" perintah Tenten dari pinggir panggung pentas dan di tanggapi mereka dengan sorakan "Hai'!"

Hinata melihat mereka semua turun panggung lalu memberi mereka botol air mineral masing-masing satu sebelum Sai menyapanya.

"Hai, _Senpai_? Aku senang akhirnya kau datang." Ujar Sai dengan senyum kalem yang khas.

Hinata balas senyum setengah hati, entah kenapa ia merasa agak risih dengan Sai. Mungkin karena pengakuan tiba-tiba waktu itu dan ia berharap Sai bersikap biasa saja, habis…, "Hai. Berjuang ya, ini kesempatan yang langka," katanya mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

Sai mengangguk dengan kalem lagi dan ia berniat pergi, setidaknya menjauh dari kecanggungan itu sebelum terlihat jelas, "Ehm … Sai, aku harus pergi sebentar—" ketika ia akan berbali pergi, Sai memanggilnya lalu menarik pergelangan atasnya dan selanjutnya ia merasakan pipinya dikecup ringan.

"_Break a leg_—Patahkan kaki, Senpai." Ujar Sai sebelum pergi dengan menepuk pundaknya terlebih dahulu.

Hinata tersadar segera dan menatap punggung Sai dengan tajam. _Apa-apaan orang itu? Seenaknya saja_, batinnya kesal lalu mengusap pipinya. Tapi ia tetap membalas ucapan Sai dengan sedikit keras juga agar orang itu mendengar, "_Break a leg_ juga," sebagai pengganti ucapan semoga beruntung yang katanya akan membawa sial bila diucapkan sebelum pentas.

Drrtt—ponselnya bergetar karena pesan masuk: _orang itu begitu menyebalkan. Dia memintaku menjemputnya di gerbang, tapi aku sibuk di acara peluncuran kembang api dan mengatur pertunjukan musik. Bisa kau menjemputnya? _

Hinata kira ia bisa. Untuk satu jam ke depan, ia juga tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi ia balas: _Baiklah. Lagipula aku kosong sekarang._

Tidak lama pesan baru masuk: _Kuharap dua jam kedepan kau tidak sibuk. Aku ingin menagih darimu, ingat?Kita harus bertemu di atap gedung nanti. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

Ia balas lagi dengan rasa penasaran: _Apa?_

Tapi Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya kali ini. Apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya? Dan soal ia ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke sehabis festival, ia kira itu sudah tidak perlu. Ia sudah bisa memaklumi kok bila Sasuke sibuk di sekolah dan setidaknya di luar sekolah mereka sering bertemu. Ia-nya saja yang kemarin berpikir kekanakan.

Hinata langsung bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia berjalan di halaman sekolah yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat festival; banyak stan makanan, game, hiburan, musik, pernak-pernik lucu, baju dan lain sebagainya. Cukup sulit berjalan karena sesak oleh pengunjung, namun beruntung ia hafal sekolahnya sendiri, jadi ia tidak kesulitan mencapai gerbang, masalahnya orang yang ingin ia jemput tidak terlihat. Apa mungkin orang itu nekat masuk dengan berjubel pengunjung lain?

Jadi ia putuskan untuk menelpon orang itu dan menunggu sambungan terhubung.

"_Hinata?"_ sapa orang yang ia telepon.

"Halo, Kak Itachi dimana?"

"_Duh, Hinata, sorry! Aku sudah masuk, habis Sasuke bilang tidak bisa karena sibuk."_ Ia mendengar disana ramai sekali sampai suara Itachi ditinggikan

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau dimana? Kau tidak tersesat kan?" Hinata hanya khawatir, pasalnya tempat ini begitu ramai.

"_Hei, apa kau lupa aku juga alumni sekolah ini? Tenang saja. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan pacarku—Oh tidak! Hinata, aku tutup dulu ya!—Tungg—"_ sambungan segera terputus saat itu. Sepertinya Itachi sedang cemas dari suaranya, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan. Ia akan menghubungi Sasuke lagi tentang Itachi.

"Aku harus menikmati acara ini," katanya lalu pergi berjalan-jalan sebelum nanti kembali ke tempat pertunjukan drama.

…

Drama dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu dan ia sudah _stand by_ di belakang panggung. Adegan pertama sudah cukup berhasil saat ini, tapi ia begitu khawatir untuk adegan kedua dimana Sai muncul untuk pertama kalinya. Ia takut ini akan kacau karena Sai baru berlatih seminggu, tapi setelah dua tiga kalimat keluar dari bibir Sai, ia tenang, bahkan sempat takjub dengan ketenangan orang itu. Ia akan berpikir Sai berpengalaman, mungkin di sekolah yang dulu orang itu juga masuk klub drama.

"Tidak pernah aku melihat kecantikan halus seperti bulan layaknya dirimu, Nona," salah satu penggalan dialog Sai yang meyakininya juga mungkin penonton kalau orang itu memang berbakat.

Saat itu ia mulai tenang dan minta izin pada Tenten untuk ke wc sebentar, lagipula drama ini hanya memakan durasi tiga puluh menit. Ini sudah setengah jalan, ia yakin selanjutnya akan baik-baik saja.

Di wc, ia memcuci tangan dan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat lelah, acara masih sejam lagi lalu kembang api dan selesai. Saat ia sedang merapikan rambutnya, dua orang gadis masuk dan berkomentar tentang klub drama.

"Aku tidak menyangka klub drama berhasil kali ini."

"Ya. Kukira karena adanya wajah baru. Lihat pemeran Hikoboshi? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Hm, dia cukup tampan. Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah."

Hinata tersenyum saat mencuri dengar gadis-gadis itu. Ia senang klub drama mendapatkan sambutan yang baik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali tapi saat baru keluar wc, seseorang menabrak bahunya, yang ternyata Sakura. Berjalan begitu terburu-buru menuju lantai dua gedung sekolah. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia tadi melihat air mata di sana.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" belum sempat melakukan apapun, Lee memanggilnya dari kejauhan untuk bergabung dengan pesta keberhasilan drama mereka. "Iya, tunggu." Ia segera bergabung dengan mereka.

Setelah pesta perayaan, Hinata segera undur diri, ia beralasan dipanggil oleh guru untuk membereskan sesuatu. Ia terpaksa berbohong, karena kalau tidak begitu ia tidak akan bisa pergi dan Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya lagi.

Gedung sekolah agak sepi saat ia melewati lorong-lorong, namun ada beberapa kelas dijadikan untuk rapat dadakan peserta festival kali ini. Saat ia di lantai dua, ia berjalan di lorong dan ketika mendekati ruang kelasnya, suara isak tangis terdengar. Ia juga mendengar sedikit obrolan. Tadinya mau ia biarkan saja, namun rasa penasaran timbul saat ia merasa familiar dengan suara-suara itu.

"Hiks … kamu ngga tau kan aku gimana. A-aku tau kamu cuma nganggep aku kekanakan kan?" Ia mengenali suara isakan ini sebagai Sakura. Kenapa Sakura menangis? Dengan siapa?

"Aku manusia Sakura, aku … oke, maafkan aku," dan Hinata terkejut mendengar suara ini. Suara yang biasa ia dengar begitu tenang tadi memohon.

Hinata mengintip dari jendela dan benar saja, ada Sakura yang sedang menangis duduk di kursi dengan orang itu, yang tadi ia cari, Itachi berlutut di depan Sakura untuk menenangkan. Itachi terlihat beberapa kali mencoba menghapus air mata Sakura, namun Sakura menepis tangan itu.

"A-aku bukan wanita dewasa—hiks—yang pas denganmu, Itachi. Ki-kita putus saja."

Apa?

"Aku tidak mau, oke," Itachi mencoba tidak emosi, "Tidak sebelum kita sama-sama tenang. Kau lelah dan aku pun begitu."

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mengerti! Hiks! Aku mencoba melepaskanmu dari gadis sepertiku—"

Sakura terlihat terkejut begitu pun ia yang mengintip ketika Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri dengan raut terluka. Ia belum pernah melihat Itachi yang seperti itu, Itachi selalu terlihat tenang dan terkadang jahil bila ada Sasuke. Namun sekarang—apa tanggapan Sasuke bila melihat hal ini?

Tidak. Hinata bingung sekarang. Sakura berpacaran dengan Itachi, tapi tiga minggu lalu mengatakan menyukai Sasuke. Sebenarnya siapa yang dipermainkan di sini? Apa Sasuke tahu?

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah mengatakan itu? Ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau kira aku main-main!" bentak Itachi untuk pertama kalinya dan saat itu isak tangis Sakura yang sempat mereda terdengar lagi. Terlihat rasa bersalah di sana, namun Itachi sepertinya terlanjur terluka. Itu patah hati, "Sekarang, keputusan ada di tanganmu, Sakura. Terserah padamu, kalau kau memang tidak menganggap aku."

Hinata segera menarik diri. Ia pikir ia telah melanggar privasi mereka dan ini sudah lewat lima belas menit, pasti Sasuke kesal sekarang. Ia mempercepat jalannya, namun pikirannya masih dipenuhi kejadian tadi. Itachi dan Sakura? Kenapa bisa? Ia hanya tidak menyangka, bukan tidak menyangka Itachi punya pacar. Itachi pernah menyebutkan pacarnya, tapi tidak pernah jelas. Apa karena perbedaan umur? Takut diejek?

Ia benat-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika ada anak tangga di depannya dan kakinya terpeladuk cukup keras hingga ia meringis. Ia sempat mengutuk pelan. Kebiasaan buruk bila sedang berpikir serius pasti tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Saat menaiki tangga pun, punggungnya terasa cukup linu. Beberapa akhir ini memang sering terjadi, mungkin kebiasaan buruknya untuk membaca sambil tengkurap. Benar-benar deh.

Saat ia sudah sampai di atap gedung matanya berkeliling mencari Sasuke dan memanggilnya, "Sasuke?" dan ia berjalan sedikit ke bagian kanan, barulah ia melihat Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi sambil tertunduk, "Di sana kau rupanya. Maaf ya aku telat? Apa kau lama menungguku?"

Ia menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu atau membentaknya karena telat, tapi tidak terdengar apapun, hanya dengkuran halus. Hinata mendekat dan berlutut untuk memastikan, ternyata benar tertidur. Hinata berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke dan tertawa geli dengan pelan, "Kau tidur tanpa aturan, Sasuke. Harusnya cari tempat yang lebih baik, tempat ini berangin."

Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya kepala terantuk-antuk seolah menyetujui.

Hinata menatap dengan agak mendongak pada wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lelah, pasti kurang istirahat, apalagi baru tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke baikan dari demam. Ia segera membuka jaket hitam dengan garis biru berlogo _Chelsea_, klub sepakbola favoritnya, untuk ia selimuti pada pangkuan Sasuke.

"Jaga kesehatanmu," setelah mengatakan itu, suara ledakan dari petasan kembang api membuatnya menoleh pada langit malam yang kini dihiasi warna. Ia berniat membangunkan Sasuke dengan kembali ke posisi semula, namun ia tidak memperkirakan saat hal itu terjadi.

Ia diam ketika hidungnya dan hidung itu bertabrakan, bibir yang setengah terbuka itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya, lalu dahi mereka yang menempel. Ia menghitung waktu selama lima detik, tapi … rasanya begitu lama, terasa … me-membingungkan.

Apa ia mengenal apa ini?

Ciuman pertamanya.

Lalu kepala itu terangkat ke atas—

.

.

.

Kalau cinta itu memiliki garis tipis dengan benci

Patah hati adalah hal lain dari cinta yang perlu diperbaiki

Dan cinta yang tersembunyi adalah kesabaran untuk menunggu

.

.

.

Lalu kepalanya terangkat ke atas. Matanya berkedip lelah setelah ketiduran. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, kalau dirinya menunggu Hinata. Namun, saat melihat jaket yang ia kenal tersampir di pangkuannya, ia segera menoleh ke samping kanannya di mana gadis itu di sana terlelap juga dengan kepala sesekali terantuk-antuk ke samping kanan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sudah pasti tidak mendengar. Ia juga tahu, pesta kembang api telah berakhir dan kesempatannya juga terlewat kali ini, "Harusnya aku mengatakan semuanya dan kau menjawabnya."

Sasuke mengambil kepala Hinata untuk ia letakan di pundaknya dan menatap langit sepi sambil berkata lirih, "Kenapa … waktu kita selalu salah, Hinata?"

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

(*) Dari Reply 1997, makanya Sasuke ngotot jadi Polisi.

**Balas Review:**

_Uzumaki Shizuka_: aku juga maunya happy end. ;)

_Hinaki khissi_: makasi ya :D

_Enrique_: iya, tema-nya aja, tapi masih nyambung kok disetiap chapter. Klo misah, ngegantung dong yang kemarin. Iya aku kelas 12.

_Luluk Minam Cullen_: Udah tau kan bagaimana Sakura dan Sasuke di atas? Haha … sekarang silahkan tebak apa motifnya Sakura ngomong gitu di chapter kemaren dan melihat beberapa percakapan Sasuke sama Itachi chapter kemarin juga. Amiiin…

_Guest_: sebenernya Hinata ngomong biar Sasuke jadi dokter itu terinspirasi dari drama Reply 1994, tapi Sasuke maksa mau jadi polisi aja juga terinspirasi dari Reply 1997 (aslinya mah pilot atau tentara ya?). Ngga kepikiran ke situ (-.-)a. Sakura ngga aku kasih ke Naruto, kan sama ayang Itachi (o/O) tapi sayang mereka harus putus, sepertinya. _Who know_.

_SweetMafia95:_ makasi. Silahkan :)

_Guest:_ Iya, makasi doanya :')

_Uzi_: Makasi doanya :")

_Hinatauchiha69_: masih satu sekolah kok, cuma Sasuke sedih karena mereka jauhan sekarang.

_Syuchi Hyu_: uncommitted ngga aku discontinued, cuma aku tunda beberapa bulan. Belum nemu waktu yang pas.

_Rhe Muliya Young_: Klo begitu fic ini ngga termaksud fic kayak gitu karena aku ngga fokus siapa yang dicintai paling banyak, tapi bagaimana mereka menemukan tempat bagi hati mereka, khususnya Hinata.

_Jeje chan_: semoga suka yang ini klo gitu :)

_Cecil hime_: makasi makasi makasi :)

_Yukanee_: salam kenal juga :D

_Avrillita97_: Oke. Makasih :)

Makasih yang kemarin dan sekarang udah review. Pasti cape ya? Ngga papa, aku seneng kok masih ada yang mau baca ini. Thanks ya :)

Bab Selanjutnya:_ Katakan Selamat Tinggal! Kau Sahabatku Kan!_


End file.
